


A Flower

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: April Filles, Drabble, F/F, Hsitorically Accurate, I hope it was worth it, I wrote this in the middle of the night with a headache, Out of Character, not historically accurate, probably, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Aloysia received an invitation to a summer house of Caterina Cavalieri. A meeting to discuss their new opera. Probably.Made for #AprilFilles prompt "Historically Accurate"





	A Flower

A golden envelope laid in front of her. Aloysia smoothed out the paper with her finger, trailing the black, curvy letters of the invitation. With a resigned sigh, she stood up. Her eyes were wandering the room anxiously as she was putting on her white gloves. She could just stay here. Among the familiar, light blue walls of her apartment. Yet when she thought that Joseph will be back in about two hours the thought of a trip seemed almost fun. She was probably exaggerating anyway.

The carriage that took her out of Vienna was small and shaky. Every bump on the road was obtrusive and made her heart jump. Caterina Cavalieri, a famous soprano, her colleague, invited her for tea. She admired her. Aloysia was younger, more popular and maybe even more talented, yet Caterina… There was something about her that fascinated Aloysia. The grace in her movements, the adorable gestures, the extravagant style, long fingers, and lips always curved in a playful smile. Aloysia realized that she had been thinking about Caterina Cavalieri too much. Every similar laugh made her look around the room. Every red dress spotted in a crowd made her wander around a bit longer just to see if it wasn’t Caterina. Despite the irrational feelings, Aloysia tried to avoid Cavalieri and make their relationship clearly professional. With every second spent in Caterina’s presence, she was more and more scared that she behaved improperly. An overly emotional detail could destroy the mask she decided to put on. 

The meeting was probably to discuss details before the premiere of Don Giovanni.  There is probably going to be Mozart, Da Ponte or at least the Francescos. She will probably be able to mingle with the crowd avoiding the gaze of those beautiful eyes, which always made her blush like a young girl.

The carriage stopped. They had already passed Lichtental and arrived at Caterina’s family house. Its wooden facade was grey, with elegant white window frames. Surrounded by rose bushes it looked like a perfect example of an aristocratic cottage. Aloysia held up layers of her dress and left the carriage to quickly enter the house. A servant led her through simple, yet full of light and charming trinkets corridors, to the garden - the crucial part of the residence. 

It was huge, definitely bigger than the house. Kept in an English garden style, it seemed wild but also magical and enchanting. A round, wooden table and four chairs, of the same colour as the apple tree’s flowers swirling in the air, stood on the long grass. Its tabletop was almost completely covered by fruits, desserts and an exquisite porcelain set. Yet the place seemed abandoned. Empty. Anxiety arose in Aloysia’s heart, yet she walked gracefully towards the closest chair not sure what to expect. As she sat at the table her attention was drawn by the harmonic birdsong and… laughter.

‘You came!’ exclaimed Caterina walking from behind the trees in the back of the garden. If Aloysia thought that the sight of the garden was idyllic it was nothing compared to how Cavalieri looked like. According to the newest fashion, her loosely pinned hair was falling down on her shoulders, a spilled ink marking the whiteness of her skin. The dress covering her body was simple, the delicate fabric so thin it made Aloysia blush.

‘Caterina’ she nodded in a greeting gesture. She adjusted her position to somehow remind herself to remain calm and cold. To put on the mask. Hide emotions buzzing inside of her.

Cavalieri walked quickly towards her to join her at the table. 

Was the journey pleasant? Did she see the church in Lichtental? Was the pipe organ playing? How was summer in Vienna? Did she hear the newest gossips about Salieri? And his newest aria? The questions prompted a usual conversation, just another small talk. Aloysia relaxed.

‘And how are your preparations? I didn’t have an opportunity to look at the costumes... Did you see them by any chance?’ Caterina asked while putting a piece of cake, topped with strawberries and whipped cream, on her plate.

Aloysia let out a breath of relief. So this was going to be about Don Giovanni after all.

‘Actually, I did. I had a moment to look at them while they were presented to Mozart two days ago. They are quite… exquisite.’ 

Caterina’s brow rose in an unspoken question. 

‘But you’re going to look magnificent!’ Aloysia made herself clear. The dress was... Extravagant. Maybe even a bit too much. It had relatively little… material. And it was surely… bold. ‘I’m sure of it...’

Her voice was so honest and dreamy that Caterina looked at her with amused sparks in her eyes shining playfully under the shadow of her straw hat.

‘Oh, but where are my manners! Would you like some tea?’ Caterina snapped out of her thoughts.

‘Tea would be perfect. Thank you.’ Aloysia watched as Cavalieri’s smooth fingers enfolded the pot’s fragile handle and lifted it with a smooth movement.

‘You see, I bought these flowers from a Chinese merchant…’ She placed a strange, dry ball on the bottom of Aloysia’s teacup. ‘Watch carefully, it’s quite a show.’

As hot water was poured on the dried plant something in it moved. Its previously grey leaves slowly began to unfold. Grey was replaced by toned green. With every second the plant was coming back to life. And then from between the leaves sprung up a bundle of violet petals. A flower. Preserved in time. Blooming in the water.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Aloysia whispered with marvel. She delicately raised the teacup to take a sip of the peculiar tea.

‘Just like you.’

For a moment Aloysia froze. Her movements, her breathing, even her thoughts stopped. And then everything disappeared in a sudden fit of choking and coughing. 

‘I… I’m… Thank you.’ She managed to say when she finally caught her breath. Her face was covered with a pink blush once again. This was a bit too much. ‘Caterina, excuse me but, Joseph expects me to return…’

Aloysia grasped the layers of her dress and stood up. She gave Caterina the last explanatory look and turned on her heal, ready to leave, embarrassed by her sudden reaction.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you’ she heard an honest voice behind her. Cavalieri didn’t seem surprised or disturbed by other woman’s reaction. She was… entertained. 

‘I know. I’m sorry.’ The apology was quiet. Aloysia took a deep breath and calmed herself. A playful smile appeared on her lips. ‘I look forward to our dress rehearsal.’

With that she entered the house, leaving Caterina in the garden. 

‘Well, that didn’t go well…’ The voice coming from behind the tree was a mix of disappointed sigh and a joking tone. A plainly dressed man walked out from behind a tree with a chuckle. ‘I told you that she had a thing for you and you scared her off!’

Caterina looked at her partner in crime as he sat in Aloysia’s place. His big, brown eyes were surrounded by hair which slipped out of his ponytail when he stayed hidden in the back of the garden, laying under a tree.

‘Did I? Remember that slutty costume I’m supposed to wear, Da Ponte?’ He took a sip of tea and quickly put down the teacup with a grimace. Adding some sugar fixed his dissatisfied expression. When he finally nodded she gave him a sly smile. ‘Then tell me why she’s looking forward to our dress rehearsal?’

He laughed as Caterina took out a small twig out of his hair.

‘Okay, maybe you didn’t scare her off completely.’ 

‘Jokes aside. She ran off because she didn’t know how to react. Aloysia is beautiful, talented and sensitive. She just needs some time. Like a flower.’

Caterina said dipping her finger in the whipped cream and licking it off playfully. 


End file.
